Jealous Lover
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: I'm Back! Selina Kyle is tired of loving a man that only gives her half of him. And being a woman that knows what she wants...she's about to take it.


_a/n: I've been having some intense writers block for months now, and I'm hoping that I am finally starting to kick it. I promise I will get back to Delena for my TVD readers, but for now I had to start somewhere. Hope you enjoy. Happy Reading!_

The twinkling chandelier above the long table filled with food reminded Selina of the Gotham sky on a clear night. The dark blue velvet dress she wore was beautiful, but nowhere near as comfortable as the familiar catsuit hanging in her closet right now. Nevertheless, she was here at another pointless elite function and all for one reason. She'd contributed her share to the cause and now she focused on her main goal; finding Bruce Wayne.

He'd made it extremely clear that he wanted to keep his secret life separate from this one, and when she finally spotted him, she figured why. The bubbly blonde reporter, Vicki Vale clutched his arm as he moved through people, stopping only when he had to. Selina felt the fire deep inside ignite within her and she squeezed the champagne glass so tightly it nearly shattered right in her hand.

She wasn't sure if he hadn't seen her yet, or if he was avoiding her on purpose, but she stayed out of his line of sight for now, not sure if she actually wanted to talk to him. If that dumb snob was his type, she could have him. And neither Bruce Wayne nor the Batman could have her. She was done with both of them. Stuffing a fancy looking mushroom into her mouth she spun on her heel and made her way out of the ballroom She needed some air.

Bruce Wayne breathed a sigh of relief when Vicki finally excused herself to freshen up before dinner. He'd caught a glimpse of Selina before she'd stalked out of the ballroom, but he hadn't been able to follow her until now. She was not out the front doors with the smoking men, and he knew she wouldn't have just gone home. There was too much rich food, too many rich men for her to simply walk away. And there was also him, not that he held that much regard for himself, considering how pissed she probably was.

A shadow up on the roof caught his attention and with agility even Armani couldn't restrain he climbed up to her using the fire escape at the back of the hotel. The air was cool but nice; a refreshing change from the stuffy and perfumed atmosphere down there. He could tell from the way her spine straightened that she sensed him, knew it was him but she didn't turn around to face him. Instead he took the opportunity to appreciate her slim figure in the dress. He could remember the last time he'd seen her bare, on a rooftop much like this. Only then they were two different people and he'd felt a lot stronger, a lot safer. As this person; only a man he didn't know what to expect from her. "Don't like the music?"

She nearly scoffed, that had to be one of his worst opening lines. "If you like living in an old folks home, I'm sure it would be fantastic." Her tone was clipped and not impressed. "The food is good though."

"Usually is. Why are you here tonight Selina?"

His question made her eyes burn. "I'm a citizen of Gotham too Bruce. And a generous one at that. My ticket was bought and paid for."

"With the money from which heist?"

She turned now to look at him fully. "Your date is most likely missing you by now." She attempted to stroll past him, avoiding eye contact but he grabbed her arm; his strength holding her in place.

"Jealous?"

"Hardly." She tore away from him but he only moved to block her escape. "Look Bruce, you made it clear you want nothing to do with me out of the masks. It won't hold that against you, but consider this the last rooftop rendezvous. I'm done being with only half a man."

"I have my reasons for keeping my lives separate Selina. I'm trying to protect you."

"From who? Cobblepot? Enigma? They all know that the Catwoman and the Batman are involved. If they wanted to use me to get to you being a secret from the outside world isn't going to stop them. And if you're really worried about hurting me you wouldn't parade all these women in front of me." She thought of seeing him at parties, reading the tabloids and hearing the women in town whisper. It made her feel like just another one of his whores.

"I don't parade." He tried to tower over her but he was nowhere near as scary without the cowl.

"The hell you don't." She shoved him a step back from her, the tone of his voice and scent of his fancy cologne was making her head swim. "I'm going home Bruce, enjoy your party and don't worry- you don't have to worry about me bothering you in this life, or any other."

This time he didn't stop her, he just stood beneath the stars they'd shared so many times and watched her go.

She heard his footsteps outside her bedroom window, the heavy sound of his boots unmistakable. He was Batman now, probably because he felt more powerful that way. She moved from her bed, stepping over the dress she'd worn tonight and slipped into her silk robe. The window was locked, and they both knew he could pick it, but they also both understood that he would wait for her to open it first. So she did, partly out of curiosity, partly out of a sick desire for creating drama in her own life.

He stepped into the room, letting cool air in to her sanctuary. This was her Batman free zone, at least it had been until now. His large frame seemed to fill the room. "What are you doing here?" she stood as far back from him as she could. Even now with the anger, rejection and jealousy boiling insider her his presence had an effect on her that she didn't want him to know about. As Catwoman she felt powerful next to him. Now she was just Selina; a woman that knew what she wanted but a hurt one that wasn't sure if she was wanting the right thing.

"I came to apologize for tonight."

"You really don't need to. You made your opinion clear, and I know better than anyone you can't change Batman's mind."

"Aren't you even going to hear me out?"

Then suddenly there was no more anger or jealousy. Only fear and it made her lash out. "I've heard it all before. I really think you should leave."

His eyes, his jaw all showed sign of hurt and for a moment she thought he might actually do it. Instead he slowly removed the cowl and set it on the nightstand. "I'm not going to leave Selina. And I'll spend all night proving it to you if that's what you need."

She was nearly frozen on the spot. She saw him come toward her, registered his touch when he grabbed her, but it wasn't until the kiss that she snapped out of the shock and responded. "What are you doing?" her voice was a breathless when she finally managed to pull away.

"Trying to show you that I choose you."

"For tonight?"

"For the rest of the nights Selina. As Ms. Kyle or Catwoman. I want you at my side."

"Is this a rash attempt to reform me Bruce? Because we've talked about that before…"

"No, not at all. I know who you are, and you know who I am. We have some things to work out but I've wanted you like this for so long. Details can be dealt with in the morning."

"We have had sex before." She smiled a little, her skin flushing at his desire for her.

"Never in a nice warm bed."

He brushed her hair back from her shoulder and let one finger trail down her arm to hook in the belt of her robe. He pulled and the silk fell open to reveal familiar skin. He took the time to look and feel, knowing there was no rush tonight. There was no clock ticking and no enemy he had to be fighting. It was just the two of them and this moment. His tongue ran along her collarbone, tasting every inch of her that he could reach as her busy fingers released his upper body from the armor. It fell to the floor with a clatter but he only lifted her over it and set next to the bed. They shared a smile, and she gently let the robe slide from her shoulders until it was a pool at her feet. His eyes devoured more of her, not just in the moonlight now but in the candlelight. She seemed to glow, and he wanted to feel that all around him.

He shed the rest of his clothes as quickly as he could and drew her towards him. She gave into him willingly, hopefully and sighed his name. They knew eachothers bodies but it was different this time around and though they moved together she felt a sense of nervousness and she could tell from his eyes that he felt it too. He'd come here tonight in his cape and mask, but he'd come as Bruce Wayne. And he was going to love her like that. The ache for the other did not subside as they moved onto the bed together and though the moment was theirs, time did not slow but stretched painfully long as the anticipation drew them both mad. She moved beneath him, wrapping her legs around his hips and gasping slightly as he slid inside her. They fit together, just as she knew they would, and they breathed as one. They moved together slowly, holding tightly as his assault on her roughened just a bit. He wanted to remind her that she was getting both the man and the Bat.

So she let one hand scratch down his spine, making his eyes widen as the other held tightly to his arm for support. She didn't break skin as she did when she wore her claws but she knew she'd left marks and that satisfied her for now. They were never much for talking, so neither of them admitted the love they felt, but they didn't really need to. She saw it in his eyes and he felt it in the way she held him close. One day they would say it, but for now this moment was perfect. They went under the waves of pleasure together and even when their bodies slid apart they stayed close; her leg over his and his arm beneath her head. She wanted to stay awake, to make sure that he wouldn't leave, but then he pulled her against him after a minute and pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Sleep Selina."

And she did.

_a/n: this may be complete crap because it's been so long since I've written but hopefully my next piece will be a quicker release and some of you will love it!_


End file.
